There is evidence to suggest the immune system may inhibit the development of cancer, via the innate immune system and/or the adaptive immune system, possibly via cancer-associated recognition events. The host may have a dedicated mechanism to perceive and eliminate transformed cells. In addition, adaptive immune recognition of tumor-associated and specific antigens also may be an important means by which the immune system controls the development of cancer. Furthermore, memory immune cells have an important role in anti-cancer immune-surveillance. Compounds that can induce an immune response in subjects with a hyperproliferative disorder are lacking.